Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Sunshower Raindrops ID S1E6.png|Boast Busters Rarity using magic S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up For Shame Derpy S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Sunshower Raindrops in Viking costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Season three Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|One Bad Apple Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Spike running after balloon S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies watching S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event%3F!" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Tender Taps watching the performance S6E4.png|On Your Marks Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png|No Second Prances Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Twilight and Dash watch cadets loop through the air S6E24.png|Top Bolt Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Exterior shot of Wonderbolt Academy barracks S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering for filly Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering and taking pictures S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png Book store in Cloudsdale S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter "everything she wrote in there" S7E14.png Lemon Chiffon disparaging Fluttershy again S7E14.png White Lightning sneaks away from Lemon Chiffon S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Rarity "quite a few lavender arrangements" S7E19.png Rarity winking at Filthy Rich S7E19.png Filthy Rich "is lavender purple?" S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png|Either Sunshower Raindrops or "Icy Rain" My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak into Ponyville EGSB.png Applejack walking past Castle of Friendship EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD ride in Applejack's cart EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer climbs out of the cart EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer notices Twinkleshine EGSB.png Sunset throws Sci-Twi and RD into the bushes EGSB.png Sunset grins innocently at Twinkleshine EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer backing into the bushes EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Rainbow on a rooftop EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD reappear in bushes EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD tiptoe to the castle EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona fall out of the air S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow Dash hears Goldie shout behind her S8E5.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Spike and Discord pass by a bush of hearts S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Pinkie Pie appears in the derby crowd S8E18.png Pinkie starts playing at Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow Dash talking to her friends S8E20.png Rainbow "we all know that's crazy!" S8E20.png Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rainbow Dash flying into Ponyville S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Main ponies and crowd worried about Scootaloo S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied forces advance on Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies stampede past Mane Six S9E2.png Twilight and Rarity evade Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Snails looks at all the bits being offered S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball stallion practicing for the tournament S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Main ponies observe other buckball team S9E6.png Fluttershy looking back at Snails S9E6.png Quibble and RD surrounded by sports stuff S9E6.png Clear Sky and Wind Sprint watching buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the players from Ponyville" S9E6.png Sky and Wind hear Quibble's voice S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "from Team Ponyville" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Wind Sprint "how did you know that?" S9E6.png Quibble showing almanac to Wind S9E6.png Quibble holding a blowing leaf S9E6.png Wind Sprint "this book's kind of cool" S9E6.png Quibble crying tears of happiness S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Pizzelle sees ball fly toward the basket S9E15.png Spectator ponies wait for halftime show S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Shimmy Shake flipping over Lighthoof S9E15.png Lighthoof "we'll cheer for our team" S9E15.png Yona stomps for the halftime show S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Ocellus cheering to the crowd S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Cheer squad finishes their big cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Cheer squad proud of themselves S9E15.png Ponyville buckball team's cheer squad S9E15.png Cheer squad laughing with pride S9E15.png Cheer squad nodding to Rainbow Dash S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy commends the team for trying S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Sunshower Raindrops in the storm S9E17.png Fluttershy helps Apple Honey; Flatterfly directs Pegasi S9E17.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi flying into the sky S9E17.png Rainbow Dash wraps cloud in sonic rainboom S9E17.png Rainbow Dash breaking the clouds apart S9E17.png Merry May and Raindrops move clouds away S9E17.png Feather Flatterfly looking up at the sky S9E17.png Rainbow Dash, Raindrops, and Merry May S9E17.png Rainbow and Pegasi fly into the sky again S9E17.png Rainbow Dash flying through dark clouds S9E17.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi clearing the clouds S9E17.png Fire Flare observing the Pegasi above S9E17.png Fire Flare observing the Pegasi above S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Ponies hanging out in Ponyville S9E22.png Adult Crusaders racing through town S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png Animated shorts Starlight the Hypnotist Twilight and students in the school hallway MLPS4.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "commend the cookie dough!" MLPS5.png Comet, Raindrops, and Lyra excited for ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "what could top that, you ask?" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie listening to the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie squints eyes at the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie urging the audience "go on" MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Miscellaneous Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Sunshower Raindrops ID S1E6.png|Season 1 Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Season 2 Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png|Season 3 Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png|Season 4 Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Season 5 Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png|Season 6